


Meet the family

by GabxLuci2796



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author is not being sarcastic, F/M, Gen, M/M, Nervous mesphito, Protective Thor, good odin, mama frigga, nice Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabxLuci2796/pseuds/GabxLuci2796
Summary: I was reading "The  Shovel Talk" by Sombralone (TonyxLoki) and this idea popped into my head  I couldn't  resist it.Guess who gets to meet the family. It's the ruler of fire demons Mesphito .





	

 

"Are you sure it will  be okay " asked Mephisto  as he nervously  fiddled with his cape before loki gently  batting  away his clawed hands with smooth slim fingers as they materialized onto the bi frost  platform. "Yes now stop that you'Ll wrinkle your cape" said Loki.

 

  The hum from the device died down as did the light to reveal a golden dome known as the Bi frost platform  where they were greeted by a dark skinned man in golden armor  carrying  a sword.

 

"Welcome  back prince loki your family is anxiously  awaiting  your  return in the throne room," said Hemdaill  as he turned his gaze toward the prince and  then to the princes guest.

 

"Excellent   I have been meaning   to  tell them a certain  piece of information  they  need  to  be  to deliver" said Loki before telepOrting away to the place with Mephisto  in to the  throne  room to meet with the doting parents and the protective  sibling.

 

Thor rushed at Loki and gave him a powerful  bear hug that lifted Loki right off his feet, "Brother!!! How art thee!", exclaimed  Thor  before noticing a certain  fire demon overlord in the room, "Brother who is  this," asked Thor but to Mephisto  it came out in a hiss.

 

         "Yes Loki please inform us of who this....... being is," said Odin as his one good eye turned into a glare and his grip  tightened  making the fire demon gulped and anxiously  pulled at the collar of his cape before trying  to  regain his bearings stood at right and held his head high.

 

"I am  Mephisto  Lord  of the fire demons. I have come to ask  for your  permission  to  court Loki."

 

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

Brother what trick is this.

 

No trick Thor Mephisto  plans to court me. said loki.

 

Really  now said Odin dangerously. 

 

Frigga rolled her eyes  before stepping forward  to  embrace loki into a hug saying how  happy  she was that her baby boy found love. She quickly  silenced the protest  from her   husband  and son's lips with  a quick glare before moving to hug Mephisto.

 

Wrapping her arms around  Mephisto  Frigga whispered  in his ear, "You break my baby's  heart I break your bones. Make my baby cry I           make you wail for mercy." Frigga moved back flashing Mephisto   a 'innocent' grin before she  herded the male's of her family  to a more private setting  leaving  Mephisto  with  his mouth  wide open coming to the conclusion  that Frigga  was the more terrifying  being in the family  as Mephisto  trailed after them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should do a sequel to the story .... Anyways please review.


End file.
